


O cachorrinho

by Shiro (ShiroToriHito)



Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Menção de incêndio, Short Story, e eu não sei qual tags usar, eu prefiro cachorro antes que alguem venha reclamar, mencoes de natal, o gato na verdade é gente boa, poesia, talvez???
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroToriHito/pseuds/Shiro
Series: Coisas que eu escrevi pra minha psicóloga analisar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803982





	O cachorrinho

Au au, eu sou um cachorro.

Faço parte de uma família amorosa onde eu amo a todos.

Exceto o gato. 

O gato é um chato de galocha.

Ele só fica me sondando fazendo coisas aleatórias de gato, tipo quando ele derrubou a árvore de natal e estragou tudo! 

Se ele não tivesse derrubado a árvore, talvez nossa casa tivesse virado uma linda e grande fogueira, que nem aconteceu com a casa da quadra vizinha!

Por isso eu não gosto do gato.

Ele arruinou o meu sonho.


End file.
